Halloween Rise of Michael Myers
by Cdswalkthrough
Summary: Michael Myers who rose as a insane serial killer targeting his younger sister Laurie Strode and will kill anyone who get in his way the only people that will stop him will be David James Richard his Childhood Friend who is now a police officer and his Father Peter Myers and his former psychiatrist Samuel Loomis


**Halloween Rise of Michael Myers Inter Myers House Michael Room**

 **Peter Myers Michael it time for Breakfast come on**

 **Michael Just a second Michael Hand are cover in bloody and wash his hand**

 **Peter Myers Good oh yeah Judith Please take Michael or treating tomorrow**

 **Judith why ? Can you get someone else to doing it I going spent time with Dillon**

 **Peter No you had to take responsible mtake care of your Little Brother**

 **Judith Sign**

 **Elementary school**

 **Michael meets up with friend David**

 **David Hey Michael how you doing**

 **Michael I'm fine**

 **When a bully show up and beat up Michael and David**

 **Michael attempt to fight back until principal came**

 **He had Michael suspended for saying f you to him**

 **The Principal meet with Peter and Deborah**

 **The Show Peter and Deborah a death animal that was found in Michael Bag**

 **Peter My god I thought Michael love animal**

 **Deborah Their no way Michael had done this**

 **Principal Your Son has a problem and behavior is really become a problem he should see psychiatric**

 **A Man came and the Principal introduce him**

 **Principal This in Doctor Loomis he**

 **Loomis Mr Myers what does your son do does he had any problem of anything**

 **Peter Well his older sister Judith alway verbally abuse him I alway try to stop her from doing that**

 **Loomis Okay what else**

 **Peter Well he alway wear a mask every time and I don,t know why he alway wear that mask**

 **Loomis Okay I see**

 **Inter Outside school**

 **The Bully leave the school until Michael hit him With a branch**

 **Bully Holly shit**

 **Michael Die**

 **Michael hit bully several time until he bleed to death**

 **Michael leave**

 **Myers House**

 **Michael prepare a knife and slit Judith boyfriend throat Dillon**

 **Then Michael went upstairs and enter Judith room**

 **Judith Michael what are you doing**

 **Judith Michael answer me**

 **Michael then stab Judith**

 **Judith !**

 **Judith walk out of her room bleeding**

 **Michael walk to her slowly as Judith fell down and died**

 **Michael pick up Cynthia and went outside**

 **Peter and Deborah return seeing Michael cover in blood**

 **Peter Michael why your cover in blood don,t tell me**

 **Peter Rush into the house and find Judith and Dillon**

 **Peter oh my god**

 **Deborah rush in**

 **Deborah Peter what going oh my god Judith Judith JUDITH**

 **The police came and arrest and shocking both Peter and Deborah that Michael murder Judith**

 **David heard Michael murder Judith and was shocked**

 **Inter Prison**

 **Loomis Michael tell me why you alway wear a Mask**

 **Michael Just to hide my face**

 **Loomis Why that**

 **Michael I do not want anyone see my face**

 **Loomis Why**

 **Michael To hide my ugly Face**

 **Loomis I don,t think your face is ugly**

 **Michael But it is**

 **Loomis How about your mother and father how feel about them**

 **Michael I happy see my Mom I hate my dad**

 **Loomis Why**

 **Michael did not answer**

 **Loomis then talk to Peter and Deborah**

 **Peter How Michael**

 **Loomis, I could not get anything I feel that your son Michael losing sanity**

 **Peter That can,t Be**

 **Soon David visit Michael**

 **David Hey Michael**

 **Michael Hey David**

 **They talk for awhile the David**

 **David Michael why you kill your sister**

 **Michael did not answer and reply**

 **Michael None your business**

 **David Come on I want know why**

 **then Michael drag David out and David Sadly leave**

 **Michael then strangled a nurse and kill her**

 **And Peter Deborah David witness it and was shock**

 **Deborah was so shock losing her daughter and Michael loose his sanity She took a gun and kill herself**

 **Peter cry tremendously of Deborah death**

 **He decide to have Cynthia adopted to another family and not know her murderous brother**

 **15 year later**

 **Cynthia Myers now known as Laurie Strode live in a complete normal life not knowing her murderous brother**

 **While Peter witness her growing up is happy for her**

 **David now is Police officer and often check on Michael in prison**

 **While Samuel Loomis became obsessive of Michael**

 **David meet Loomis**

 **David Hey you are Michael Myers psychiatrist right**

 **Loomis That right who are you**

 **David, I'm David James Richard a police officer and an old friend of Michael**

 **Loomis Your a friend of Michael**

 **David Of course I know him since we were kids**

 **Loomis I see**

 **David Why your here**

 **Loomis I believe we had the same reason**

 **David You don,t want Michael get out of prison**

 **Loomis Of course I do**

 **Somehow Michael manage to escape from prison and kill several guard**

 **David Shit**

 **David check in the prison finding death guard and investigate Michael cell**

 **David Shit Shit**

 **Loomis What happen**

 **David he escape**

 **Loomis Come one we got find him**

 **David Alright I heading to Haddonfield contact the police**

 **Loomis Alright**

 **Morgan Strode Laurie please do me a favor and leave the key to the Myers house**

 **Laurie Alright Dad**

 **Laurie went to the Myers House**

 **And leave the keys in the front door**

 **Michael grab a knife that remain his house and notice Laurie**

 **Tommy meet with Laurie**

 **Tommy Hey Laurie**

 **Laurie Oh hey Tommy**

 **Tommy Did went to Myers I heard that the Boogyman live there**

 **Laurie Oh come Tommy their no such thing Don,t believe that kind stuff**

 **Tommy Okay well see you later**

 **Laurie Bye**

 **Michael begins stalking Laurie silently**

 **Laurie then meet with her friends Annie and Lynda**

 **Annie and Lynda Hey Laurie**

 **Laurie Oh Hey**

 **Annie You known you should get a boyfriend you know**

 **Laurie Oh no I don,t need one**

 **Annie You should is there anyone in particular**

 **Laurie Well one guy name Ben**

 **Annie Oh I see you should talk to him**

 **Laurie Oh no I Can,t**

 **Annie Don,t be shy**

 **Lynda Well I being going now**

 **Annie Okay see you later**

 **Michael stalking Laurie and she notice him**

 **Annie Hey what wrong**

 **Laurie I think someone watching me**

 **Annie Maybe a secret admirer**

 **Annie Hey you**

 **But Michael was gone and nothing is there**

 **Annie Guest he shy then**

 **Laurie Well we should hurry to school**

 **Annie Alright**

 **Inter School While look at the window**

 **She notice Michael is look at her**

 **But Michael disappear later**

 **Laurie Maybe it just my Imagination**

 **Laurie head home prepare to decorate the house**

 **Morgan Hey Laurie your Mom and I are going out somewhere keep the door lock**

 **Laurie Okay well I babysitting someone across the street**

 **Morgan Alright be sure you lock the door Lila**

 **Lila Yes**

 **Morgan Come on let go**

 **Lila alright**

 **Laurie get a call from Annie**

 **Laurie Hello**

 **Annie Laurie can you do me a favor can babysit Lindsey Wallace for me I want to spent Paul**

 **Laurie Alright Annie I will**

 **Annie Great I pick you up at your house**

 **Laurie okay**

 **Annie hang up The phone**

 **Meanwhile**

 **Loomis plan to go to Haddonfield**

 **Colleague Loomis Haddonfield is far away why you need to go leave that to the Police**

 **Loomis The Police can not do anything I had to go**

 **Colleague God Loomis why do you need worry**

 **Loomis Just shut the hell up and get assistance to Haddonfield immediately**

 **Loomis left and drive**

 **Loomis pick the Phone**

 **Loomis Hello**

 **Peter Doctor Loomis why you calling**

 **Loomis Your son escape from prison**

 **Peter What**

 **Loomis You had keep your daughter safe alright**

 **Peter Okay I go and check on her**

 **Meanwhile Annie pick up Laurie**

 **And drive to her house while Michael quietly follow them**

 **Laurie notice the police car in front a store**

 **Annie Oh shit my dad**

 **Sheriff Bracket Annie what you doing**

 **Annie Just head back home**

 **Sheriff Bracket Well alright just stay out trouble**

 **Laurie did something happen**

 **Sheriff Bracket Nothing serious just a Mask stolen**

 **Laurie I see**

 **Annie continue driving**

 **Soon David came and get out of car**

 **Daniel Excuse me Sir**

 **Sheriff Bracket Yes**

 **David I officer Richard can you tell me what happen**

 **Sheriff Bracket It nothing serious just a several mask stolen**

 **David What kind mask was it**

 **Sheriff Bracket I did not get much detail**

 **David I see**

 **Inter Road**

 **Loomis Ugh come on**

 **Loomis Hm what in the world**

 **Loomis discover a body realize it Michael doing and head toward to Haddonfield**

 **Later that night**

 **Michael quietly watch Laurie action and wait for the right moment**

 **Annie meet up with her Boyfriend and had sex while then Michael steadily enter her car as Annie enter the car**

 **Annie Hm who there**

 **Michael then grab her strangle her**

 **Annie screaming**

 **Michael then slit her Throat and kill her**

 **Michael then head inside her house and hide**

 **Paul Huh is that you Annie**

 **Michael grab him and stab him in the chests and his body fell down Michael dispose his body**

 **Meanwhile Morgan and Lila return see Laurie is not home**

 **Morgan went outside and had a smoke**

 **Morgan Ugh what a day**

 **Michael sneak behind him and slit his throat**

 **Lila was upstairs cleaning when she her a sound she went downstairs and discover Morgan corpse lies down on the floor**

 **Lila Oh My God Morgan**

 **Michael sneak behind her and push her down**

 **Lila screaming**

 **Michael then stab her multiple time on her back and died**

 **Michael then leaves and head back to Annie house**

 **Lynda and her boyfriend Bob went inside Annie house was empty**

 **Lynda Hello Annie Anybody hello**

 **Lynda Hm no one here let make out**

 **Bob Sure**

 **Bob and Lynda make out and had sex**

 **After that Bob went out toward kitchen**

 **Bob Hm who there**

 **Where Michael surprise him and choke him and Stab him to death**

 **Michael then put on a outfit cover himself up**

 **Michael went into the bedroom**

 **Lynda thought Michael was Bob just trying to scare her**

 **Lynda Nice try Bob and nice costume**

 **Lynda Well let get something to eat**

 **Michael follow her downstairs**

 **The phone ringing**

 **Lynda Huh oh the phone**

 **Lynda Hello**

 **Michael then grab her and scream**

 **Lynda screaming**

 **Then Michael stab her on the neck**

 **Meanwhile Laurie was babysitting Tommy and Lindsey**

 **Laurie Hm she not answering**

 **Laurie oh well I go to her house later**

 **Laurie you two stay here while I go to Annie House**

 **Tommy and Lindsey Okay**

 **Laurie head toward Annie she then go upstairs**

 **Laurie Hello Annie anyone**

 **Laurie discover Annie Body include Lynda Bob and Paul and was shock**

 **Laurie screaming**

 **Michael then attempt kill her but and only manage to cut her skin on her arm**

 **Laurie ran and scream**

 **Laurie Someone help me**

 **Laurie lock the door**

 **Attempt to escape**

 **Michael broke the door**

 **Laurie broke the glass to open the door**

 **Laurie head back to Tommy house**

 **While Michael pursue her**

 **Laurie Went in and lock the door**

 **Laurie Tommy and Lindsey please go upstairs and hide in the bedroom**

 **Tommy and Lindsey did**

 **Laurie attempted to get help from parent then Michael grab her leg Laurie grab a needle and stab his chest and fell down**

 **Laurie Crying**

 **Laurie then head for her house discovering her parents body**

 **Daniel Loomis and Peter meet**

 **Daniel Mr Myer where Is she**

 **Peter she in this house**

 **Daniel Okay let go**

 **Michael appear and attack her and Laurie pull off his Mask and felt down**

 **Michael Hello baby sister**

 **Laurie Could not understand what he mean**

 **Laurie Sister ?!**

 **Then Laurie ran while Michael stand up and pursue Her**

 **Michael manage grab her**

 **Laurie Screaming**

 **Michael Goodbye sweet baby sister**

 **Daniel appear**

 **Daniel Michael !**

 **Daniel draw his gun and shoot him and Michael fell off the balcony**

 **Loomis and Peter appear**

 **Loomis What happen to Michael**

 **Daniel He fell of the Balcony**

 **Loomis and Daniel check on the balcony**

 **Laurie Was that the Boogyman ?**

 **Peter If fact it is and the Boogyman is your Brother Michael**

 **Laurie Crying**

 **Loomis and Daniel check and discover Michael was gone**

 **Halloween 2 Michael Myers Pursuit Laurie Was that the Boogyman ?**

 **Peter If fact it is and the Boogyman is your Brother Michael**

 **Laurie Crying**

 **Loomis and David check and discover Michael was gone**


End file.
